Candy Talk
by Yusuki Mazui
Summary: TWWLTI#1  To where Mikan's opinion upon guys or candy really matters. Because... apparently, to her, Natsume's more like hot tamales than the perfect candy. MikanKoko hint


Yusuki: It's been a while, huh, you guys?

Ed: After ditching us for a month? You bet it's been long time! Where were you?

Conan: According to some email sent to me, she was busy entertaining her family and going to Florida

Ed: Lemme guess, disney world?

Yusuki: Pretty much my excuse and school's coming next tuesday,

Ryoma: Hurry up

Yusuki: Well that's pretty much what I want to say, that I missed you guys and this is my first one-shot of my Gakuen Alice (Mikan or Koko, well... any G.A. character that Hotaru or Natsume considers as an idiot ) one-shot collection: That's Why We Love The Idiot. I hope you enjoy it! Ryoma,

Ryoma: Gakuen Alice is own by Tachibana Higuchi or who ever the person is, not by Mazui, Mada Mada Dane

* * *

"Free period, my dear students!" Narumi announced in a musical and feminine way as he twirled out of class 1-B's room.

"Ne, Mikan-chan, would you like to taste the new bunch of candy, Nonoko-chan and I made?" Anna asked the well known brunnette who was about to leave the sit beside her partner, Natsume Hyuuga to her best friend Hotaru.

"Hmm... I guess so, but is there any side effects I should know about?" She asked skeptically.

"Good, the idiot is getting IQ points," Hotaru commented as she approached the group of three.

"Mou... Hotaru, your being a meanie. Usually that perverted jerk would say that; speaking of which, where's Natsume?" Mikan commented.

Hotaru rose her brow, it was a bit unusual for Mikan to ask about the Black Cat's whereabout, of course, she'd probably would be used to where Natsume's presence with the time they spent together.

"Obviously, he's under that tree of his, probably napping," Hotaru informed her.

"So... would you like to try the candy?" Nonoko asked, handing her a piece.

"And don't worry, Mikan-chan, it's totally safe, no side-effects. We're actually trying to make the perfect candy, it was from Hotaru's idea," Anna reasssured her.

"Therefore, when that product is sold, I get 75% of the profit," Hotaru told the twins.

"Okay, I'll try it!" Mikan agreed, a bit excited about tasting the perfect candy.

She took one from the bag and popped it in her mouth. It had a thin and hard fruity shell, like a burst of of the best fruits, especially strawberry, watermelon and green apple. Suddenly, it became as soft as howalon, bursting with sweet and sour flavours with a hint of bubblegum flavoured mini spark candy particles.

"It's totally awesome and insanely deliscious!" Mikan compliment the candy full of sensation.

"Gee... thanks," Anna told her with an appreciative smile.

"I love the howalon texture with that flavour burst, it's like cloud nine paradise!" Mikan continued.

"I see, you noticed the bubble gum flavoured sparky candy; I tried to make it pop the moment it gets wet and the particles should form into gummy candy," Nonoko commented then continued, "It's zero calorie too."

"A zero calorie, paradise in your mouth, please, I bet it's not even up to my standards," Sumire butted in, suddenly appearing in the group.

"Here, try some," Anna offered, handing out the bag of candy.

Sumire took a piece, and ate the candy. Soon her expression turned dreamy and blissful, as if she had actually went on a date with her idols, Natsume and Ruka.

"Oh. My. God. This is absolutely wonderful! It's like Natsume-sama's good looks combined into one tasty treat," Sumire complimented, in a way a Natsume fangirl could understand.

"O-kay, thanks for the compliment? ...I think," Anna told her, a bit weirded out about the candy-to-guy comparison.

"Really? I think Natsume would be more like hot tamales," Mikan thought out loud.

"Hot tamales?" Nonoko questioned, not knowing about the said item.

"It's also called hot cinnamon hearts, Nonoko." Hotaru informed her.

"But, why do you think Natsume would be like hot cinnamon hearts, Mikan?" Anna questioned.

"Sakura! You better not have laid a finger on Natsume-sama," Sumire exclaimed furiously.

"I don't really know, maybe it's because it's hot and spicy and mean to my mouth just like Natsume's really mean to me. And the colour red reminds me of that pervert, the word hot reminds me of his fire alice too," Mikan told them, ignoring Sumire.

"Really, now? Then what candy do you relate Ruka to?" Hotaru asked in her monotone voice.

"Hmm... I think Ruka should be a gummy bear, he loves animals and he's kind, soft and sweet," Mikan told them.

"How about Yuu?" Anna asked.

"Yuu's probably chocomint whitening gum, as in he's sweet, and kinda cool but he helps you alot like mints for bad breath or the whitening part for your teeth," Mikan explained.

"I guess so but what about your favourite candy, howalons? Who do you relate your most loved candy to?" Nonoko asked, making Mikan to flush red a bit.

"I can't really say," Mikan told them quietly, Hotaru rose a brow, what her best friend just said interested her.

"That's alright, what about our new candy?" Anna told Mikan.

"Hmm... I would say Kitsuneme or Mochu, because they kinda act tough at first being part of Natsume's 'group' and all, but later on you feel like you're walking on air later on. Don't get me wrong, I only mean about their flying alice and levitation/telekenesis alice. I bet they're really sweet inside," Mikan told them.

"Yeah, so who's that howalon you're crazy for?" Hotaru asked in her monotone voice once again, ready to fire her baka gun.

"Umm..." Mikan hesitated, Hotaru tensed her trigger.

Mikan gulped and decided to answer.

"Well... umm... I think Koko should be like a howalon, he's sweet, and gives that fluffy good, happy feeling, it's as if he knows what you're thinking," Mikan told them quickly.

"Wow, I finally believe you, Sakura, you really aren't interested in Natsume-sama or Ruka-sama but on that idiot Koko." Sumire siad.

"I do not!" Mikan denied.

"You do sound like a love-struck girl in denial, Mikan-chan," Anna pointed out.

"But I'm not," Mikan retorted.

"Go ahead idiot, what about Kokoroyome, that made him so wonderful," Hotaru urged on.

"Well... he's really fun to be with, as in you feel really happy and yourself talking to him, and he understands and knows what you want or feels even if you don't tell it to him. Does that make him really wonderful?" Mikan told them.

"No, it makes you sound love sick over Koko," Sumire told her frankly.

_RING!_

"School's over, do you want to go to Central Town's new cafe to talk about it, Mikan-chan?" Anna asked.

"Uhh... no thank you, Koko's bringing me to this mini amusement park," Mikan excused herself and packed her bag to leave school.

"So you'd rather go with Koko than us. It's cool, go ahead and ditch us," Nonoko told him.

"Thanks you guys, see ya later," Mikan said as she headed off.

"I have to upgrade my inventions, pay me when you need me," Hotaru told them and headed off to her dorm.

"As much as I'd love to stay and talk about Mikan's love life or the name of your new candy," Sumire told the twin like bestfriends with sarcasm, she continued, "but I have a 'must know' Natsume/Ruka fanclub meeting."

"It's okay, Sumire-san, we don't mind," Nonoko told her, as Sumire left.

(0) (0) (0)

"Oh, I finally thought of the perfect name for the candies, let's call it 'confessions'," Anna suggested.

"You're right, it could do, it has a cute name and it's probably so perfected, it may make someone confess!" Nonoko agreed.

And so, the confessions were sold, via Hotaru Imai (10 rabbits each) , made and copyrighted by Nonoko Ogasawara and Anna Umenomiya.


End file.
